


捷足先登

by Cold_November



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_November/pseuds/Cold_November
Summary: 狮子咬住鹿的脖颈，最脆弱最甜美的一口血。
Relationships: 光何作用 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	捷足先登

夏之光拿那张不属于自己的房卡打开酒店房门时，心中已经有了些许准备，然而室内烂漫春色还是使他心中十分一动。何洛洛不着寸缕，身上的装饰仅有眼上蒙着的黑绸与脖颈上同样质地的项圈，以及那个双手背在背后捆上的一个漂亮蝴蝶结。小孩十分乖巧地跪坐在房内的那张大床上，原本白皙的肌肤已经微微泛起潮红，还带着一点汗水的光泽。听到房门打开的声音，他的身子不自然地颤动了一下，口中发出一点喃语。

“嗯……嘉嘉……你回……回来了……”

夏之光一言不发，径直走到何洛洛面前，他的手先落在那段蒙眼的绸子上，他几乎可以想象得出这段窄窄黑绸之下遮住是一双怎样水光浸润的眼眸，但他现在还不急着摘下它。于是手再往下滑，掠过何洛洛的脸颊，何洛洛也顺势仰起头，努力地迎合他触摸。最后指尖在何洛洛的丰润的唇上点了一下，何洛洛便乖顺地伸出舌舔舐起来。手的动作逐渐粗暴起来，模拟性交的动作一般在何洛洛口中抽插起来，唇舌极力地讨好，一些涎水被带出，滴到何洛洛的喉结，又顺着往下淌。痒，好像身子的哪里都跟着一起痒了起来。何洛洛轻轻咬了一下手指，发出一点小小的抗议，然后嘟囔着：

“嗯……嗯……要……下面……要……”

何洛洛雌伏在他的身下，张开腿邀请他的进入。粉嫩的穴口一片水光，看上去是早早做好了扩张的准备。

“你的嘉嘉还在外面忙呢。”夏之光在心里有些恶劣的想，“那我就捷足先登了。”

不过在此之前，显然还有最后一步。

蒙着眼使得其他感官更为敏感，何洛洛清晰地感受到自己的手是怎样被牵引着来到自己的后穴，然后一点点地探进去，直到触摸到深处那个光滑的塑料跳蛋，它被埋在那里，保持着低频率地震动。牵引自己的手已经退了出去，何洛洛必须自己把这个小玩具从身体里取出来。他几乎要羞愤地把头埋进枕头里，却又因此整个人都兴奋起来。跳蛋被缓缓拖出的时候穴口发出“啵”的一声，然后下一秒，坚硬的性器就贯穿了狭长的甬道。

何洛洛还没回过神来就被拖入了欲望的潮水，他死死地咬住唇把痛呼压在喉咙里。夏之光一开始就是大开大合的肏干，何洛洛腰软得要从夏之光的怀里滑出去，却又被紧紧箍住。夏之光的吻从何洛洛的胸口一路蔓延到小腹，到处都是他留下的作乱的痕迹。顶上敏感点的那一刹何洛洛发出一声尖叫，夏之光想，就是现在了，于是他慢条斯理地解开了蒙着何洛洛眼睛的那缎黑绸。久在黑暗的眼睛刚遇到光时有一瞬的失明，因此何洛洛还未看清眼前人的模样，就听到那个熟悉的声音对他说：

“洛洛，我是光光呀。”

夏之光颇有兴致地观赏着何洛洛的眼神从迷蒙转成一瞬间的惊惧，犹如草原上偶然撞上狮子的小鹿，温驯与惊恐都写在眸子里。何洛洛木木地重复“光光”两个字，然后整个人如同呆滞般愣在夏之光的怀里，与此同时，他的身体却又做出了诚实的表达，他的后穴骤然绞紧，给夏之光带来了心理和生理上的双重快感。夏之光心理被搅弄起一些暴烈的情绪，想把小动物捉住，一口一口地猎食，哪怕小动物不属于自己，此刻也要将他在自己的身边牢牢拴住。

何洛洛愣了一会，像是突然反应过来一般，猛地想要挣开他，可手臂还被缚在背后，一动身子反而被夏之光牢牢压在床上。一时间何洛洛的泪水淌个不停，上面下面一样透湿。这些泪水浇熄了夏之光心中的一些暴虐，反而唤起了某种莫名的情愫。夏之光低下头去，先吻去那些剔透的泪珠，然后又轻轻柔柔地覆上何洛洛微微发颤的唇，拿最温柔的吻去安抚。厮磨了许久，气息交缠间，夏之光终于满意地感受到，何洛洛近乎自暴自弃地开始回吻他，舌头纠缠吮吸，二人一起跌落地狱又飞上天堂。

夏之光加快了抽插的速度，整根没入又拔出，是狩猎者的凶狠。那些吻里细碎的呻吟便变得急促起来。何洛洛连他的名字都喊不顺，“光光”两个字喊得断断续续，听起来就像在念一个单字——“光”。

“光，光，我，我要去了……”

“等等我，我们一起。”

夏之光一面研磨着何洛洛的敏感点，一面有些恶劣地撸动何洛洛顶着他小腹的秀气阴茎，何洛洛已经喊不出声，只能断断续续地发出几个意味不明的语气词。又十几下的抽插之后，两个人同时射了出来。

狮子咬住鹿的脖颈，最脆弱最甜美的一口血。


End file.
